


Another Life

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taller cat stares back at him while the other one doesn't seem to care too much about where he is so long as he's with the other cat.  John can't say he's unfamiliar with the feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

John looks at Sherlock incredulously. Then he looks at the cats. The cats stare back at him. To be accurate enough the taller cat stares back at him while the other one doesn't seem to care too much about where he is so long as he's with the other cat. John can't say he's unfamiliar with the feeling. He lowers his umbrella and props it over the cats. "There." There would have been a time where Sherlock would have just gaped at him, or worse would have just swaned off without him. At this time though he shifts over half a steps and covers John with his umbrella.

"Mycroft gave you that umbrella."

John nods. "He did. The one thing of his I didn't sent back. It really was pouring that day."

Sherlock shuffles. The taller cat lies down next to his friends and nuzzles him. John suppresses a smile. The smaller cat licks a stripe up the side of the taller cat's face. He doesn't seem to mind at all. "Think it's fine to leave them here?"

"They'd be fine wherever they were. Here is nicer than most." Sherlock takes in the empty street, no one wants to be out in this unless they really have need to, and tugs on John's arm. "Come along."

John comes along. The next day he finds a new umbrella resting by the door - a black one with a curved wooden handle to match the sender's own - and note pinned to it. John smiles at it knowingly and pockets it.

That note never ever leaves John's inner jacket pocket. Even when the jacket is replaced and even when it becomes a an old, familiar sweater or a robe. Sherlock finds it the day he has to clean out John's things. _I never say it enough but know that I do. Always._

John's reply from the next day, pinned to his scarf, says: _I know, you'll tell me in another life when we're both cats. I love you too. Always._ It has never left his side either.

The rain pounds at the windows. Sherlock takes his umbrella, it's mate has been untouched for months, and goes for a walk. He never returns.

**Author's Note:**

> _I'll tell you in another life when we're both cats -- Vanilla Sky_
> 
> Prompt 1: Picture prompt is over [here](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/837242.html)


End file.
